Frequent brief activation of the burner of a heating system as a result of low heating requirements at warmer times of the year results not only in the burner sustaining considerable wear and tear, but also in severe soiling of the nozzles and other parts of the burner.
Above all, however, each start-up gives rise to an extremely high emission of harmful substances which can reach levels over 1000 times higher than normal.